


Speak Now

by Peaches_07



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_07/pseuds/Peaches_07
Summary: Marinette stops a wedding between Lila and Adrien when she realizes what is at stake. Based off of the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> I based this chapter off of the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I was driving somewhere and this song came on and I immediately imagined this happening and thought I'd share it to the world.

“You’re not that kind of girl, Marinette.” Alya said as her face morphed to realization. She lifted her coffee to her lips for a sip, letting the hot beverage wake her insides for the day.

Her best friend sighed and fidgeted where she stood. “I know, Alya. It’s just...” she groaned in frustration as the words got tangled up in her mouth.

“You still love him, don’t you?” Alya said with a knowing smirk, setting her mug down on the counter.

Of course she did! He was her other half and nobody could hold a candle to him. She tried to date other people but they just weren’t him. They didn’t have his wild, quirky side that could easily flip into this caring, gentle, soft man who yearned for affection.

But she was so worried about their futures that she let him slip through her fingers. She hesitated and announced her love for him too late and it will forever haunt her as her deepest regret.

“I never stopped loving him.” Marinette worried her bottom lip and gripped her own mug tighter in her grasp. Whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see was his sparkling green eyes and dizzying, white smile that was utterly contagious. How his blonde hair tempted her fingers every time she caught sight of it and how the color could outshine the sun.

The way his smile had the tendency to produce a dimple if it was a genuine one. And his puns never ceased to make her laugh in a serious situation. In fact, she’s come to depend on them in battle now. He grounds her when shit hits the fan.

Marinette sniffed and looked up towards her ceiling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She was so over crying but her body had a mind of its own apparently.

The worst part about everything? She wasn’t just losing her love. She was losing her best friend. She’s already lost her partner; his miraculous sat hanging around her neck on a chain only as a reminder to the life she used to live.

But now she was losing all of him.

All because she was scared and didn’t push back when things got messy.

Chat Noir and Ladybug defeated Hawkmoth a couple of years ago. Because of this, the _Gabriel_ brand was suffering. That’s when Lila Rossi sauntered into the picture claiming she could help the brand get back on its feet. She spoke highly of her ability to keep it afloat when it was in the midst of going down.

No part of Adrien wanted Lila or anything she had to offer but there was nothing he could do when he had so many people depending on the business for income.

Marinette stood by his side through everything and made sure he knew that she was there. Always. Because they shared each other’s problems. It’s what partners do. And Lila didn’t like that.

So Lila publicly proposed to him in front of thousands of people. She even went as far as reaching out to business partners of Gabriel’s for back-up contracts that could essentially ruin the company if broken. In the eyes of the foundation and everyone connected to it, Adrien couldn’t say no. Not without _Gabriel_ falling apart.

Marinette knew that he didn’t like Lila like that but there was nothing he could say other than yes with so many eyes on him. With so many lives riding on his shoulders, depending on him. With so many high end business CEO’s breathing down his neck.

Marinette’s heart broke that day as she watched it go down on her television. Shattered into pieces that couldn’t be put back together by anyone other than the blonde who unintentionally broke it.

She tried helping him out of the marriage; they searched for loopholes everywhere. But at the end of the day, Lila was a very clever individual. She threatened Marinette’s fashion career by damaging her image and ultimately backed her into a corner, claiming how she would frame her for something drastic if she continued to help Adrien.

Lila was a very well-known actress. Marinette was nothing more than an aspiring artist.

Marinette didn’t want to stop helping her counterpart. There had to be something she could do!

But the memory of that one night burned behind her closed eyes and the sinking feeling of utter defeat rose up from her stomach.

_It was a rainy night when Chat Noir met up with Ladybug with dreadful news of his own. Lila had figured out their identities and was holding it over his head; blackmailing him into a marriage he didn’t want._

_He had taken Ladybug’s face in the palms of his hands, rain and tears mixing on his face when he said, “It was always you and I against the world, M’Lady. And you can’t ever forget that I love you more than all of the stars in the universe. Which is why I can’t let her exploit us. She would ruin your life and she has my hands tied. I-” He rested his forehead against hers._

_“I will always love you, and I will always do whatever it takes to protect you.” He leaned down ever so slightly causing their lips to brush softly, “which is why I have to give it up. I’m out of time, my love.”_

_Ladybug’s face broke into a pained expression as panic swelled in her chest. “Chat no! We can - we can figure this out! We always do! Please. I’ll find time! I just - don’t...”_

_His eyes held more grief than she had ever seen from him as he shook his head. “I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do this time, Bug.” He gave her a sad smile that broke the last remaining hope in her._

_Lila had played her cards and she played them well, getting everything she wanted in the end. The fall of Ladybug, a famous model on her arm, fame, money - anything she wanted, all she had to do was snap her fingers and it was hers. It wasn’t fair!_

_“No you’re wrong.” Ladybug’s voice cracked and Chat’s ears laid flat against his head. “We can run away or get the police or-” the panic bubbled over and her thoughts ran rampant through her mind, desperately trying to solve a problem that was far too out of control._

_He crashed his mouth down on hers in a sorrowful farewell. It was most likely the last kiss he would ever get from her. The love and desperation from the two poured into the kiss with powerful licks and gentle touches. It started out fast and sloppy, both people trying to taste each other and breath them in for a final time._

_She tilted her head to angle their mouths more comfortably as she parted her lips, allowing him entrance. Thus slowing down the hastiness of the kiss. Lips on lips and tongues caressing tongues as they cried for each other. Want and longing to become passionate and sad._

_Hurting for the other soul that they had to give up._

_They broke apart panting but refused to let go as they clung to the other in a tight hug. The rain pelt down harder around them. A green light surrounded him before he renounced Plagg of his duties. Adrien wiped the moisture from under his lady’s eyes in a fruitless attempt to rid her face of tears._

_They exchanged painful goodbyes and ‘I love yous’ before the blonde was walking away, leaving Ladybug to stand in the rain and sob for her other half who was ignoring her longing gaze fixated on him._

There was nothing they could do at that point. Lila had successfully manipulated them into doing her bidding.

She was handed a famous company and all of its money with the face of the brand hanging off of her arm. Causing the fall of Ladybug was an added bonus. Crushing Marinette in the process only topped the cake to her cynical thinking.

Both superheroes were only 24. They thought they had everything at their fingertips. Their love for each other was obvious to the world. But the world didn’t know them as civilians because if they had, they wouldn’t be as joyous for Lila as they were.

Which leads them to today. The morning of Adrien Agreste’s and Lila Rossi’s wedding.

Marinette dabbed under her eyes with her sleeve and sniffed pitifully.

Alya gripped Marinette’s bicep and gently took her chin to make direct eye contact with her red rimmed, bloodshot blue eyes.

“You love him. He loves you. He’s getting married to someone who is leaving you both miserable.” Alya explained to her.

“He’s getting married to the devil, Alya. I’m too late. They’ve both signed contracts and pledged company loyalty. There’s nothing I can do now. We’ve tried everything but Lila-”

Alya rolled her eyes and shoved her palm over Marinette’s mouth, silencing her protests into muffled sounds. “Lila is nothing more than a lying, deceiving bitch and everyone knows it. You’re not like this! Girl, you’ve got to pull yourself together! I’ve known you for practically a decade now and I can almost say that I am disappointed in you. Where is that fiery vixen I met years ago that wouldn’t let Lila get away with this? Hmm? Where is the girl that would refuse to roll over and submit to that wretched witch?”

Alya dramatically knocked on Marinette’s head. “I know she’s in there! Bring her out, walk into that church like you own the damn place, and go get your man! What friend would I be if I let two of my friends throw their lives and happiness away because some feeble minded _little girl_ showed up and blackmailed you both.”

Marinette stared at her in shock which slowly bubbled into anger. “It’s not that easy Alya! And besides, the wedding is starting any minute. I’d be too late anyways.”

“Like hell it is! But if you continue to sit here and mope around like a toddler then nothing is going to get better and you’ll have no one to blame but yourselves!” Alya’s eyes were searching Marinette’s for any sign of life. “If you don’t at least try, then how would you know if it could get better or not?”

Marinette huffed, “The _Gabriel_ company is at stake and Lila knows important information-”

Alya cut her off and rolled her eyes, “”That stupid company was technically willed to Adrien when his father was put in jail. He shared a quarter of the will with you and a quarter of that will with Lila. Just kick her out of the stupid will! And so what if she knows your secrets! They’re just secrets! They come and go! But people don’t and you’re about to lose the one person who makes your life worth living for god’s sake. Stop being scared Marinette!”

Marinette burst into tears as she ran past Alya and towards the front door of their apartment. She scrambled to locate her shoes and keys as Alya rubbed her eyes in exasperation and quickly followed Marinette out and down the hallway.

~~~~~~~

Marinette didn’t wait for Alya to stop the car before she flung her door open and clumsily raced out.

“Go get him girl!” Alya’s encouraging words boosted Marinette as she took the church steps two at a time.

Her fingers fumbled the necklace around her neck nervously as adrenaline rushed through her. She was rewarded a couple nasty stares from the last few people lingering outside at the way she was dressed and acting but she disregarded them without a care.

She was on a mission and she wasn’t letting anyone stop her.

She knew she couldn’t make a scene by barging in through the front because otherwise she’d probably be forced to leave before any real damage could be inflicted. So instead, she decided to run around to the back of the church and slip in through the side door.

Only to find that it was locked. But you know what wasn’t? The cracked window a few paces down.

She grinned happily and raced over, lifted the window as far up as it would go. She winced as her body rubbed awkwardly against the pane and she yelped as her body went tumbling to the floor in a heap of discombobulated limbs.

She stood up and brushed herself off, looking around the room she found herself in. It held racks of dresses and tuxedos and was dark with no light on. Marinette sifted through the piles of fabric before pulling out a simple red dress. Walking into a venue with inappropriate clothes on would surely raise suspicion.

She shimmied it on over her pajama shorts and tank top and patted it down. It was simple, yet elegant and would hopefully get her past the stares of the very famous obstacles that stood in her way.

Relying on sunlight, she wandered around the room until she came across a door leading out into the hallway. This is almost too easy, mused Marinette giddily. The hallway was dimly lit but she eventually found her way closer to the wedding by following the chatter that seemed to emanate from one spot.

Marinette cringed as she passed a room that held the sounds of Lila’s yells as she fought and ordered her bridesmaids around. Good to know she hadn’t lost her brattiness, Marinette thought sarcastically.

The door was cracked and she noticed Lila’s skimpy white gown and had to bite her cheek so no one would hear her giggles as she took in the dress shaped like a pastry.

It was specifically altered to give off the illusion of more breast than she naturally had. The slit up her leg ended way too high and Marinette feared that if she moved the wrong way just enough, there would be nothing left to the imagination.

The corset was clearly too tight, cinching her waist in an unhealthy squeeze and the necklace she was proudly sporting looked far too heavy and uncomfortable with very expensive looking jewels.

Marinette could only shake her head at the attention seeking brat who was still yelling at her crying bridesmaids. That horrid dress was a disgrace to fashion in general, not to mention the _Gabriel_ brand and looked more like something one would wear to go clubbing in as opposed to a wedding.

Marinette wandered down another hallway, coming across the sight of Lila’s snotty ‘friends’ all dressed in odd pastel colors. The outfits were obviously trying to outdo the next one. This wedding was no more a fashion competition than it was about two people coming together in matrimony.

The fact that it was clearly more a wedding for publicity than for actual love left a disgusted taste in Marinette’s mouth. Lila only wanted fame and money.

Adrien deserved so much better than this.

He always talked about how he wanted his wedding to be on those late night patrols when they had nothing else to do. Small and surrounded by family and close friends. Nothing too fancy or atrocious and certainly not in front of any cameras. He wanted it to be a private day with the love of his life.

He would often nudge her and whisper about how there was no one else in the world he wanted to see walk down the aisle than her. And she would giggle, and wrap her arms around his neck to bring him in for a chaste kiss before asking him to keep talking.

He always mentioned how he didn’t want the standard wedding cake. Chat would often wink at her and tell her how she was his favorite dessert but how he didn’t want to share her with anyone. It was very common that he would steal a few kisses before proclaiming that he would only settle for her famous _Chocolat Soufflé_ as second best.

To which she would respond by pushing him playfully only to have the night silence be consumed with their laughter. He’d kiss her forehead and cheeks and down her neck and he’d tell her how excited he was for a wedding that he’s been dreaming of since he was 15.

That was before Lila waltzed into the picture and crushed every hope the two of them had. She destroyed and stepped on every dream the two had built and fantasized over for years.

Chat and Ladybug’s love filled laughs echoed around Marinette’s brain as she continued her journey towards the massive room that currently held Lila’s guests.

The bluenette furiously wiped her eyes and continued down the hallway with a new found determination and burning fire. Her desire to absolutely ruin Lila only fanned with the need to whisk her kitty away from this customized Hell.

She would do whatever it took to save her kitty from the clutches of that lying, no good, blackmailing sorry excuse of a person.

As Marinette approached the heart of the church, she looked around the room in bewilderment. Anyone could guess that Adrien's requests weren’t even considered. This had Lila written all over it. From the color scheme to the elegant delicacies that held no value to either person.

Marinette waited until everyone was bustling in before slipping in herself. She knew she couldn’t sit in one of the pews because she’d be noticed, so she quickly made herself comfortable in a dark shadow near the corner of the room. She partially hid her body in one of the nearby curtains as she scanned and assessed the situation.

Nino was talking quietly to a very depressed, distraught looking Adrien. They stood on the steps by the altar and every few seconds, Adrien would go to run his hand through his hair - a trait Marinette realized years ago was his nervous tick - but he would stop and remember how the gel in his perfectly styled hair wouldn’t allow it.

His suit looked fitted and pristine and very uncomfortable. Just like the rest of him. He was being forced against his will to marry the devil herself.

His eyes were sad and Marinette’s heart sank as she watched the hollow shell of a man stare at his feet with defeat written all over him. Marinette knew at that moment that she was going through with her plan and there was nothing anyone was going to do to stop her. Any doubts that had crossed her mind left without a second’s hesitation.

Tikki floated up and nuzzled her cheek to offer her support. “I’m so happy you decided to go through with this.” She whispered and Marinette could hear the smile in her voice.

She sighed. “I just wish it didn’t have to come down to this. And I wish I could have done something sooner. Maybe if I was smart enough to find a way, none of this would be happening.”

Tikki noticed the regret swimming in Marinette’s eyes. “There was nothing you _could_ do. Lila was blackmailing you both. But you know the right thing to do and the important thing is that you’re not letting evil win. I’m so proud of you Marinette.”

They smiled at each other. “Thanks Tikki.” The red kwamii hid again just as the piano started to play. Everyone stood up and faced the door as Marinette leaned further back towards the wall to conceal her presence even more.

Marinette cringed at the music that sounded more like a death march than the beautiful tune it was supposed to be. She shivered in disgust as she watched Lila’s bridesmaids walk down first, each holding some flowers which seemed to wilt in time with their steps. Marinette was almost impressed at how well their makeup covered the fact that Lila had them all balling just minutes prior.

Marinette bristled as soon as Lila walked through the doors, a bouquet of too many flowers in hand. They were obnoxious looking and far too colorful for Lila’s personality. She had a sultry smile plastered on her face as she slinked down the aisle looking like a pageant queen. Her olive green eyes were transfixed on Adrien like a predator about to claim their prey.

He looked the part too, very pale and shaky. He was caught in her snare and there was nothing he could do but look on in helplessness.

Lila made her way to the altar and looped her arm through Adrien’s unenthusiastic and limp one. His head was lowered and his eyes were cast down with a frown to match his gloomy mood. Lila pinched his arm and glared at him seemingly telling him to smile through her own.

He swallowed and looked away. They turned to face the other and Marinette knew it was almost time.

She drew in a shaky breath and stepped away from the curtain she was hiding behind and slowly moved out of the shadows. No one caught sight of her as she walked to the aisle to stand facing the altar.

For just a moment, she could envision herself about to walk towards the love of her life like this was _their_ wedding and she wasn’t about to crash the biggest wedding of the decade between the famous actress Lila Rossi and famous model Adrien Agreste.

If Marinette closed her eyes hard enough, she could see how Alya would undoubtedly give her a thumbs up while yelling across the church for her to not fall. Everyone would laugh and Adrien would yell out to her that he would catch her if she did. The atmosphere would be light hearted and there would only be love surrounding them.

Not whatever this disaster of a wedding that Lila put together was supposed to be.

The preacher asking for anyone to speak up or forever hold your peace snapped Marinette out of her daydream. She opened her blue eyes, willed her hands to stop shaking and stepped out onto the aisle.

The room was bathed in silence.

This was her last chance.

Horrified looks were fixed on her from everywhere in the room but she was only staring at her best friend as she yelled out, “Don’t say yes Adrien!”

Gasps filled the room which were accompanied with baffled murmurs and cameras clicking. Adrien dropped Lila’s hands in disbelief as he stared down the aisle with hope filtering through his green eyes. Marinette raised her chin and locked eyes with Adrien as she made her way down the aisle in the confident strides he’s come to love.

She wasn’t just Marinette in this moment, she was also Ladybug and his heart swelled with uncontained joy and relief.

“I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl!” Her eyes took on a blue fire as she continued to walk towards them.

Lila was seething.

“Don’t say yes, Adrien! You don’t love her!” Marinette was almost upon them when she stopped. “I can’t sit back and watch you throw away your life for someone who doesn’t make you happy.” Her voice came out shaky but she rooted herself to the floor with the years of practice she had with being Ladybug.

Lila’s eyes held hatred as she grabbed the front of her dress and marched down the stairs from the altar, “I will ruin everything you care about!”

Marinette slowly drew in a breath and continued to walk towards the furious Italian girl until they were nose to nose. Lila poked Marinette’s chest, ready to scream at her for interrupting her wedding, when Marinette grabbed her wrist.

“I’ve come to realize that I don’t care about my future in fashion. If you want to ruin it, you can be my guest. Because it doesn’t matter what my future holds...” Marinette shoved Lila to the side, watching as Adrien bounded down the steps, racing towards her, “...if Adrien isn’t in it, then I don’t want it.”

Adrien gently lifted his hands up to cup her face and stared down at her with a new fervor in his eyes. Marinette softly touched her own hands to his and smiled. “I love you Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien rubbed his thumbs across her skin and leaned his forehead down to rest on hers. “I love you, My Lady.”

There was a church full of guests behind them and cameras that were streaming this event on many different platforms to many different people. But to the two of them, there was only each other as he dipped down to capture her lips with his own.

They barely brushed together when Lila growled and ripped Adrien away from Marinette in their moment of vulnerability. Lila’s perfectly styled hair was slowly falling out of its intricate bun to fall around her face and her olive green eyes were crazy as she sneered at Marinette.

“He’s mine you psycho bitch!” She reeled her hand back to punch Marinette but her balance was off due to her heels and Marinette easily dodged it which only seemed to fuel Lila on. “I will ruin your life! You stupid brat!”

Lila screamed again and jumped at her but Adrien leapt in front of Marinette and grabbed Lila’s arms. He wrapped her wrist behind her back, spun her around and forced her to her knees as she struggled in his hold.

Security had decided to jump in at that moment but ran past Lila to grab Marinette’s arms instead. Adrien growled and let go of his ‘bride’ and strode over to the two guys who held Marinette.

“She’s not who you should be worried about! Let her go.” His voice left no room for argument and his eyes hardened as he took in her nervous look. He knew they were only doing their job but nobody handled his lady like that without repercussion.

One of the guards looked at the petite female he was holding and asked to see her invitation. Marinette guiltily bit her bottom lip. “I wasn’t invited by the lovely bride-to-be.”

“She’s with me!” Nino called out as he approached the mess in the aisle. He rubbed the back of his neck. “She’s my plus one.” Both Marinette and Adrien shot him a thankful smile.

Adrien stood in front of her as the guards reluctantly released her and he made no hesitation when he dove in and scooped her up in a hug. He twirled her around and laughed as they clung to each other. He set her down and she peered up at him. She took her hand and ran it through his hair, forcing it to return to its naturally messy style that she loved.

She giggled at his love-struck smile but stopped when she heard a sinister chuckle behind her. The arms wrapped around her waist tightened as Adrien pulled her closer to him.

“What do you want, Lila?” He snarled out. “I’m calling off this wedding. We’re not getting married anymore. I’ve made the decision to recall doing business with you.”

Lila only rolled her eyes and grinned sadistically. “You can’t do that. A deals a deal. And have you forgotten what I can do? The power I hold over your company? Or the power I hold to bring you down, _Marinette_?”

Adrien shrugged. “I never wanted the _Gabriel_ brand anyways. I was pretty much forced to take it since he willed it to my name. But all I want is to be happy and Mari makes me happy.” He gazed down fondly at the girl in his arms. “So do what you want with the company. But know that the first thing I’m doing when I leave here is going to be ripping our contract to shreds. I’m done with you, Lila.”

Her eyes darkened with growing hatred. “Now before we go rushing into haste decisions, why don’t we all remember a little _secret_ that you wouldn’t want to get accidentally revealed, now do we?”

Marinette looked at Adrien in mock confusion. “What secret? I don’t think we have a secret.”

Adrien grinned and lifted Marinette’s chin with his finger, playing along. He shrugged and fiddled with a strand of her dark hair. “I don’t know what she’s talking about either, Princess.”

Lila glared at them and said lowly for only the three of them to hear, “You two are pathetic and stupid.” Her eyes twinkled wickedly as she turned around and faced one of the cameras that the guests were using. “You see these two? They’re your superheroes. The almighty Ladybug and Chat Noir!” She fixed her attention back on the pair. “They’re ruining my life! Humiliating me and using me for my money and fame!”

Marinette placed her hand over her heart. “That’s a really big compliment! I would love to be Ladybug! But I’m no more than a lowly aspiring artist.”

Lila stood slack jawed and faltered a little. Neither person seemed to be affected with their secret exploited like that.

Nino threw hand over Adrien’s shoulder. “Yeah, and no offense dude, but Chat Noir is way more dangerous than my man right here.”

Adrien rolled his eyes ironically and slightly nudged Marinette who had to bite her tongue from laughing at the situation.

Lila cleared her throat, “I helped _Gabriel_ from going under! You owe me-”

Adrien sighed, “Alright Lila, I won’t lie to you. The only reason I even considered doing business with you was to buy enough time for my fathers employees to find another job. Everyone knew the _Gabriel_ brand was done for the moment my father was stuck in jail. You brought nothing to table besides ideas that would only benefit you at the end of the day. And the only, _only_ reason I agreed to marry you, is because you gave me no choice. Not only did you make sure I was surrounded by a bunch of people, but you _threatened_ Marinette.”

Adrien calmly walked over to Lila and gripped her chin tightly in his fingers. His posture was leisurely and relaxed to the crowd but his eyes were livid and pierced into hers with no mercy.

His voice dipped into a nasty whisper, “ _Nobody_ threatens the women I love without consequences. And I think you and I both know what kind of power I hold. I was going to make your life a living Hell Lila Rossi. That was a promise. You should be thankful to her that you didn’t wed me.”

He let go and smiled his model smile for the cameras as he walked back over to Marinette who gently grabbed his arm in comfort.

“Lila,” Marinette’s voice was strong with confidence seeping through as she spoke, “I highly doubt that you could ruin my future in fashion. Once upon a time, I was going to work under Gabriel Agreste himself but that was never the ultimate end goal. I created my own business and there’s nothing you can do to it. I’ve worked to build it from the ground up and I have been fortunate to receive help from many of Gabriel’s work partners who have let me intern with them. I’m afraid the only other thing I wanted was to marry my best friend. And I couldn’t do that if he was wed to you.”

Lila’s mouth was open in shock.

Marinette sauntered up to Lila and winked. “I guess you were beat at your own game.”

She held her hand out to Adrien who happily took it, interlacing their fingers together. She held her chin up and walked down the aisle, hand in hand with Adrien Agreste, leaving behind a sobbing Lila. He followed her like a love-sick puppy all the way to the end of the aisle.

He kissed her temple. “I’ll meet you outside once I’m out of my tux.”

She nodded and watched him take off down a hallway. Nino came up to stand beside her. “Wow dudette. Perfect timing. I’m not gonna lie, I was kinda sweating it back there. That was a little too close for comfort.”

Marinette laughed and shimmied out of the red dress. She tossed it over one of the many statues in the church while she waited for her chaton.

It wasn’t long until she saw Adrien walk back towards her clad in joggers and a t-shirt. He lacked any makeup or fancy article of clothing as he met up with Marinette with a pep to his step. Nino had gone ahead to greet Alya who stayed in her car watching it all go down from her phone.

Adrien took her hand again and pulled her closer. Marinette stopped them once they were out of the church, the breeze calming down her racing heart. She let go of his hand and turned to face him. She removed the necklace that dangled over her chest and unclasped the item from the chain.

“I know this isn’t very...uh normal per se...but I would love it if you’d marry me kitty.” She smiled up at him and took his right hand, sliding his long overdue miraculous onto his finger. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he smiled brightly down at her.

He grabbed the back of her neck and leaned down to bring her lips to his. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threaded her fingers in his hair.

They broke apart with matching grins. “Yes Bugaboo! I would love to marry you.”

Adrien set her back on her feet just as Plagg coughed from beside them. “That was gross.” Tikki flew up to silence him. “Hey! That was romantic and you’re just jealous!”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “The only thing I’m jealous of is the fact that everyone’s stomach’s are full and I’m starving.”

Marinette laughed at Adrien's annoyed look. “Seriously Plagg? You can’t let me have one moment!”

“Hey! It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you and my stomach is taking the brunt of the negligence.” Plagg crossed his arms over his tiny chest. Tikki handed him a cookie and told him to quiet down.

Marinette tugged Adrien down the stairs and towards Alya’s car after the kwamii’s were safely hid away.

“Hey, Bug,” Adrien stopped and gently yanked on Marinette’s hand, spinning her around to face him again. He brushed his lips against hers in a slow and tender kiss. He pulled back and pecked the tip of her nose.

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” Marinette asked as she shyly bit her lip.

He rested his forehead against hers and fondly stared into her eyes as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. He smiled gratefully down at her, “I’m so glad you were around when they said speak now.”


End file.
